Konohagakure
'Valor, Courage and Loyalty are our watchwords.' ''- Konohagakure's Motto.'' Intro The forest of the Fire province slowly paves way for the rolling hills that show the 'fresh' and 'new' countryside. Farms that produce grain, fields that hold place cattle and meadow fields reach all around the towering and stubborn walls of Konohagakure. A traveller will notice that the land is rich. Locals are quite often friendly as they live literally almost in the shadow of the capital's strong and mighty walls. There seems to be some work down in front of the walls as people are digging what seems to be a broad moat. Towers and soldiers on the battlements can easily see people approaching from a large distance after the Senju farm project. Ready and eager to defend their city, the security is clearly present. Arriving at the main gates, one would need to let their carts and waggon - if present- to be checked by the guards at the gate. With the sensory barrier in place, soldiers and shinobi work together to maintain a strict surveillance on who enters or leaves the city. After you enter the city, you'll find yourself in the Merchant district. Seeing the inner wall and its towers clearly and in the far distance the Hokage Mountain monument. History The Foundation of Konohagakure G'akuro Senju, The First Hokage and Forest Creator' After the long and bloody period of the Warring Clans, Konohagakure was founded by the co-operation of the Uchiha and Senju clan. The leaders of both clans came to an agreement as they together build the Leaf together. It was the start of the Hidden Village System as the end of the Warring Clans period. Due to his impressive skill with Wood Release, Gakuro Senju was chosen by both the Senju as the majority of the Uchiha clan to become the First Hokage. In the first few years, both the Senju as the Uchiha clan were focused on building and expanding the village. It started to flourish, but soon they were getting trouble. Due to the fact that they were expanding in the Fire Country, establishing outposts, they attracted the anger of the Kyuubi. For a time, they managed to evade the beast as they weren't sure if they would be a match against the beast. Only for the beast to attack clan after clan, who were fleeing towards Konohagakure. Thought it helped the economy as military strength of the Leaf, something had to be done. Under the leadership of Gakuro, some of the clans of the Fire country united and fought against the Nine-Tails. After a long and hard struggle, they finally were able to calm the beast as well restrain it. It was sealed away as Gakuro wasn't sure if somebody would be able to fully control the powers of a Bijuu. Even though rumours were confirmed later that people like the First Raikage were able, Gakuro wanted to be careful on the matter. Instead, he kept improving the shinobi system, making the system that is known today. After Gakuro was more or less content, he noticed that other villages started to rise. Because he knew that he had to also be careful of choosing a successor, he started to educate and groom several people that he took as his students. The previous four Konohagakure Elders, Daisuke Uchiha and some unnamed others were chosen to become his students. But on his deathbed, Gakuro, however, appointed Daisuke as his successor. This was the start however of a secret war between two camps. Gakuro had the vision of a united land. Daisuke saw this as a balance kept between the powerful countries, but the four pupils that would come to known as the Four Konoha Elders saw it differently. They thought that their passed sensei and First Hokage had meant that Konoha should become the powerful centre of the world. Thus began the underground war between Daisuke and is against the Elders. A war that was first needed to be prepared before years later to burst out. War and Preparation Daisuke Uchiha, The Second Hokage and Dragon of Konohagakure After Gakuro Senju passed, Daisuke took his place as Hokage. Being the leader of the Uchiha and so far the only one that has been able to get the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, due dead of his sister that died of an unknown illness. Not only was he rumoured to be able to be more than a challenge for Gakuro, proving his battle skills, Daisuke also had the loyalty of the present clans in Konohagakure. The first four years of his reign were improving the situation between the clans and infrastructure of the Fire Country, instead of only Konohagakure. And even as Hokage, he took up three students as he was well aware that war loomed over the lands. Some say that Daisuke had for that reason tried to make the clans within the Fire Nation more connected to each other. A few months before the war broke out, he had tried to make treaties and try to avoid the war, but somehow it seemed impossible as his offers kept rejected. One after another. The disappointed Hokage then simply prepared his own forces as it seemed that war would soon erupt. And it did. However, even while surrounded by enemies from almost every side, the forces of the Fire country stood their ground. The clans that were more than even united, showed the success of Daisuke's changes. The improved infrastructure also showed that the Fire country was more than ready to fight for her ground. Appointing his students to lead the defences, Daisuke also managed to finish something he had created in secret. Taking only in the start Jinkama Moto, one of his students, in trust of what he had created, it became the start of the Dragon Lotus. Over the months of the first two years of the Great War, Daisuke managed to recruit and convince many to join the ranks of a secret organisation that worked and remained in the shadows. Dragon Lotus. While Daisuke was busy to both keep the Fire country safe as creating the secret organisation, he began to notice that there was another unknown group that was fuelling the war. Nobody else than the Four Elders was having their own organisation that kept the war fuelled, with own secret agents in the other villages. Their plan to cause the war was simply to get one village at the top and then fulfil the dreams of Gakuro. Of a united land. Knowing he couldn't just confront the Elders, as they were a bit surprised by the counter actions of Dragon Lotus, Daisuke informed the top of the secret organisation about it. It was the start of a long underground war between the two groups. Between Dragon Lotus and what was called Koi's Agents. But there was still a war to be fought. The fighting became only worse over time, as the Five great countries started to push each other, using bigger amounts of shinobi and tools of war. It started to become clear that Konohagakure would collapse in the end. Kirigakure was gaining ground, managing to conquer and hold a strip of the southern land. At the same time were The Earth country and the Wind country pushing against the defence line. Knowing he had to risk more, Daisuke took the alliance offer of Genmyou so that Konoha and Kumo could side together against Iwagakure. It was also where names of some Konoha-nin were gaining fame. Other than the commanders, some students of Daisuke were feared as what some called 'Kage Killers'. The First and Second Kazekage were killed by Zakito Hon while Jinkama Moto managed to kill the First Mizukage. Both known as students of Daisuke Moto and feared nin, the fronts began to change. The Earth country was being pushed back while the Wind country was forced back with the loss of two leaders in a row. Even Kirigakure that first had looked as the strongest force in the war was losing ground. Now with their growing successes, the forces of the Fire country started to press the situation. Only to suffer a heavy blow as it turned out that Daisuke had been assassinated. Just after he had appointed Zakito Hon as his successor. Taking the news and loss, Jinkama Moto took over the leading role as the General of Konoha. Under the combined leadership of Zakito and Jinkama, the forces of Konoha first managed to force the Wind country to resign from the war. The Earth country soon followed after Lightning country had managed to kill the First Tsuchikage, forcing the Stone to resign from the war as well. It was just now the Fire and Water country. Beating the enemy forces and winning ground, the forces of the Fire country started to keep winning ground. Eventually, they were very close to Kirigakure. While Zakito and Jinkama were trying to make the Water country to sign a peace treaty, the forces of the Water country suddenly sallied out of Kirigakure. Outnumbering and with more experienced troops, the Fire country won the last battle. The battle where the Second Mizukage was killed by Jinkama Moto. Kirigakure soon signed the peace treaty and it marked the end of the Great War. The Decade of Peace and Underground Warfare Zakito Hon, The Third Hokage and White Wolf With the war finally over, the Fire country stood together with the Lightning country at the top. But the fighting had damaged the infrastructure of the nation. The peace treaties managed that Konoha asserted trade rights over several countries as well gaining some ground. With that, Zakito started to rebuild the forces as the economy. His main focus was to make sure that a war wouldn't erupt, but also that if it would happen that the nation wouldn't receive the same beating as before. In his opinion, it was sheer luck and the fact they had some good commanders that they hadn't been overwhelmed by the enemy nin. Also as the youngest Kage that ever had been selected to lead, Zakito organised the Hokage Guard. A small group that were designed to keep him safe, as Zakito had made an enemy out of the Wind country with the fact that he managed to kill two Kazekages. But it was also where the underground war between Dragon Lotus against the Agents of Koi began to increase in scale. Jinkama recruited Zakito into the order and together they began to subtly fight back against the followers and agents of the Four Elders. Though peace remained and nobody ever took notice of this war, it was everywhere. Many shinobi that were branded as missing nin were either framed or becoming one because they were at the side of one or another. On the surface, nobody could see the underground war, but it was what kept the Elders from causing another war. Though the Dragon Lotus managed to keep any information about them secret, the Four Elders managed to gain more ground. They started a real witch kind of hunt. People who were close to Zakito, as they believed the Third Hokage as a member of the Dragon Lotus, were starting to be framed. It resulted in the break up of the Hokage Guard, as both Hisoka Uchiha and Meisa Ichi left the Leaf for two years. However, the Elders couldn't simply frame Zakito as the man was too loved and respected by the Leaf. Even though he had gained good successes, he had managed to build a healthy relationship with The Earth countryand managed to gain a starting talk of another alliance with Lightning country. In other words, people started to view him as the one that could keep another World War from happening. But the same didn't count for Jinkama Moto. The Elders managed to get Jinkama angry and at a point a fight broke out. Even while the Elders were high classified shinobi, Jinkama kept his own ground until a mysterious figure with a white mask brought him away from the battle. Without his jounin commander, Zakito stood alone for the task of governing the military. Without the Hokage Guard, Jinkama and such, Zakito noticed that the Elders were trying to win ground against him. Because of that, he tried to give the Elders a wrong image. By acting lazy and easy going, he kept the Elders on a wrong track, while actively working on fighting against their influence. But in the year of 472, just a year after the alliance between Konoha and Lightning country, the Nine-Tails attack the Leaf. It was a surprise as ever since the last jinchuriki had died in the Great War, the people of Konoha hadn't heard or expected the beast to attack them again. Though the ANBU and Zakito had prepared a little and with that, the Third Hokage managed to seal the Kyuubi again. However, Konoha had endured quite some damage and was in need to rebuild it again. The attack of the Kyuubi, however, marked the end of the Decade of Peace. Several months, the Wind country suddenly declared war against Konohagakure as they launched troops in rapid speed into the Land of Fire. Rallying the forces of the Fire Country, Zakito took the service of Naomi Hanamoto as his assistant as he chose several people to lead divisions. He then leads them as the commander against the onslaught of the Wind country, knowing through messages that Lightning country would back them up. With gaining victories over the Wind country forces, repelling them in an unmatched speed out of their land, Zakito led a combined force of Fire and Lightning country into the Wind Country. There he continued to lead the fights as the war dragged on for several months. It finally stopped as Zakito managed to kill the Third Kazekage in the last battle, where the combined forces of Lightning and Fire country also managed to defeat the One-Tailed Beast. Some young people, such as Kensuke Nimatsu started to make a name here. Betrayal and Second Chances Hisoka Uchiha, Fourth Hokage and Seeker After the short war, Zakito would meet the Third Raikage in a meeting. It was set in the Palace of Peace within the Hotspring Country. But it turned out to be a trap by a mysterious group, that was allied with Koi's Agents. There the small group managed to kill Genmyou while wounding Zakito. The latter managed to flee the scene, wounded. With the news spreading, the assistant Naomi Hanamoto declared while she posed as Genmyou that it was Konohagakure that had killed Genmyou. It was not an act that was done as the mockery to Zakito's achievements of keeping the peace but to slowly stir up a conflict again as the Elders took over Konohagakure. They started to try to hunt down more Dragon Lotus members, as a group of the secret faction started to rise from the shadow. Such as Jinkama Moto. Zakito, however, wasn't seen anywhere, many thinking the man had died already. Been sent on missions, many were facing against members of the Dragon Lotus. Missions that were very important, such as the capturing of the Two-Tails, kept being bothered by members of the Dragon Lotus. Eventually during a battle between Team 4 and 6 against two high-ranked Dragon Lotus members, Zakito arrived on the scene. Defending and rescuing his adoptive daughter, he soon faced against a white masked man, that was called Dragon. After a fierce fight, Zakito seemed to be killed and brought back to Konohagakure. Under the influence of the Elders, some saw Zakito as the source that their influence and might wasn't like how it was in Daisuke's time. It didn't stop the fact that the members of the Dragon Lotus were still moving around, as their plan to stop the Elders was coming closer. It continued on like that until the Chuunin Exam at the capital of the Rice Country. There the factions of Dragon Lotus and Agent's of Koi waged a huge battle. Only, unlike how they had planned it, the forces of the Elders were facing against the shinobi of every village as well. The members of the Dragon Lotus hadn't dressed differently, making it impossible for many to know they fought side by side against the Agents of the Elders. It was, however, the rampaging of the Two and Nine-Tails hosts that caused the most damage to the city. Meanwhile, a host of Konoha-nin managed to arrive at the scene. Contacted by an unknown person who had introduced himself as 'Mutual Friend', Hisoka Uchiha and Meisa Ichi were brought together at the Tomb of Daisuke Uchiha. There they met Team 4 and Yumi Hasewaga. Informed of what was going on, the Uchiha decided to head to Keishi to gain the Daimyo's support. Convincing the fooled Daimyo, Hisoka took a host of the garrisoned Konoha-nin and lead them to the Capital of the Rice. Once the battle was over, each village decided to go back and keep contacts with each other to a minimum. It also revealed that Zakito wasn't dead. Using the help of his good friend, Chang, who was a very infamous medical-nin and head of the Konoha Hospital, Zakito didn't take the title of Hokage. Instead, he simply managed to arrange that Hisoka would take the title. But it wasn't just Zakito who returned to the Leaf. Jinkama Moto returned as well and gained the rank and seat of Jounin commander, a position that gave many hope and trust in the newest Hokage. Appointing Meisa Ichi as his assistant, Hisoka is seen as the Hokage who furthermore improved the infrastructure and might of the Fire country, thus Konohagakure. Inspired by the ideas of Meisa Ichi, he started to create the Fire Union, bringing some of the surrounding smaller countries into a union that would work close together. Though the smaller countries were nothing more than actual vassals, Hisoka was seen as what some said a good example of a Hokage, even wondering if he would become just like Daisuke, Hisoka's uncle. Only while the Fire Union was growing and gaining strength, they soon were surprised by the Oppression of Shoji. Though they managed to fight back and liberate themselves, Konohagakure stands on the brink of a new dawn. The death of Jinkama Moto sounds the bell of a new time in the Leaf, as the Fire Union keeps growing and the might of the Leaf is the greatest now among the Hidden Villages. The Empire of Akino ''Tempered in Stone and Fire, Comes our blood.'' ''-Motto of the Homura dynasy'' But soon the Fire Daimyo announced he will step down, announcing that he would appoint Kiyomi Homura as his successor, starting thus the new dynasty of the Hons as the rulers of the newly formed state. The Fire Union was then reformed into a new found Empire, where the client states were honour bound to become provinces of the Akinian Empire. The Akinian empire keeps flourishing. Its disciplined military has seen several reforms in various sectors, that have further created a strong unified military that is composed out of various provinces that were once independent countries. Economics wise speaking, the large realm boasts a large amount of trade with the Lightning Country, while it is able to provide enough sufficient supplies to see to their own needs. The only problem that the current ruling dynasty of the Empire consists out of one member. Surrounding Land The land that surrounds the capital of the Akinian Empire is formed by lush hills and fields, which are being used by many farms. There are still some marks of the old forest that used to surround the large city but they are slowly vanishing and making room for the growing rural activity. Already various small communities are growing within the safe reach of the Imperial capital. When approaching Konohagakure, there is only one public way to do so. Crossing the stone archway over the moat, you will be closing in on the massive gates that together with high, stout walls and towers form the line of the first defence. Many guards stand at the ready as wagons and people are being inspected before allowing entry into the city. This has led to the idea that you have to rise up early to not be held up by the large amount of traffic that occurs mostly during the afternoon. But the truth is that the traffic really flows and ebbs away during various seasons. Eastern Part Once passing the great gates of Konohagakure, the first district one enters is the Merchant's District. It is renowned for the many plazas and markets where one can buy and get almost anything that is being produced in the Empire. It is where many inns are located, offering room and board for hire to weary travellers. There are also plenty of taverns around in the Merchant's district that is visited by visitors and outsiders of the city. A landmark in the Merchant's district is the headquarters of the city's police and guard. A stout complex that is surrounded by strong beige coloured walls. The emblem of the blue background and white shield is visible from the few flags that uphold the banners of the corps. In the inside, it is more comfortable looking, even though the atmosphere is quite serious. In the 'basement', there are several inside training facilities and the building support an own barracks for those in service of the corps. Though out of sight, underneath a heavily guarded and fortified side-building of the complex, is the prison. Locked away from the warm sun, the Police corps detain criminals that aren't considered to be much of a threat, due to several factors. Such as the chakra-restraining neckband. From the Merchant District, there are many ways that one could go into the 'inner districts' of the Imperial capital. But in order to pass, one will need to be allowed to venture past the second line of defence of Konohagakure. A long and sturdy wall with several round towers, manned by both soldiers as shinobi. There are various checkpoints at gates, barring most outsiders easily out as those who are on guard and patrol make sure that nobody crosses the wall without permission. At this inner wall, there have been made checkpoints and some smaller variants of barriers and seals in order to try to prevent anybody from simply scaling or digging underneath the wall. In order to get from the Merchant district to the inner districts of Konohagakure, one needs to validate that they are born civilians or granted rights to enter the inner section of Konohagakure. This is being checked by blood. Every local of Konohagakure (and every shinobi) needs to donate a bit of blood in order for those who watch over the security within Konohagakure. By the blood, the chakra signature of the person can be traced and matched with anybody that has been registered as a civilian or person permitted to enter the inner section of Konohagakure. The blood that is being taken is also used to decrease the capabilities of offensive intelligence gathering from rival nations in Konohagakure. There are several stations present at the 'back' of the wall that function as some small guard posts and barracks. It is often where those who are assigned to guard and patrol duty take their breaks. Southern Part Passing through the Inner Walls to the southern districts of Konohagakure can lead a person towards the compound of the Cho clan. A bright white wall marking the Cho compound. A certain atmosphere residing within the bright white walls of the Cho compound. On several buildings, there are symbols of the moon, butterflies and signs of the Cho clan. There isn't too much vegetation present, though. The largest building is located in the centre, the Cho temple. A circular large building that houses a library and acts as the centre of the Cho clan's presence in the realm in terms of Imperial politics. Much in the same spirit as Konohagakure does for the Empire. It has a market from where they sell goods and resources that are hard to find. Such as good quality weapons from their Hyuzu, Hon and Sarutobi allies and such. The Cho Guard often do patrol rounds in the surrounding districts to aid the police force. And on every Tuesday there are a few stands in the compound that gives away free fresh meals to those who fight and struggle to survive. There is also a special tax that the Cho clan also 'request' of those living inside the walls as it is a custom in the Cho clan to provide a small part of their income to pay the clan's taxes. Another additional small tax is requested and saved away to ensure social care for those living in the Cho compound. Also, because they value art and decorated the compound with lovely gardens. They keep the gardens in top shape and beauty by hiring people of the Yamanaka and Sarutobi clan to attend to their gardens. Another clan compound that can be found in the southern part of Konohagakure is the Sarutobi compound. A wooden wall sets the boundary of the compound. It is a large compound in which many of the respective clan's culture is reflected into. Not just the buildings but also in the clothing of the inhabitants. The music that is being played in the various inns and taverns. One can find talented and skilled craftsmen in the compound, finding well-crafted weaponry and tools as furniture. An important site in the southern districts is the Grand Bazaar. It is a large complex that is the home to many shops in where many local and 'exotic' wares are being sold. It is a place where also culture and art come to life. Not just being sold but also displayed in the large halls of the Grand Bazaar. It is a recent new complex, finished months after the instruction of Empress Kiyomi Homura I. Azumi, the headquarters of the Konohagakure Guardians is located in the southern districts of the Imperial capital. It is a favourite spot for seniors, to visit the teahouse of the Guardians. A place of peace and beauty. Rumour has it that the gardens of the Guardians were made by a humble member of the Guardians to honor the beauty of the Empress, hoping to win her favour. An important and curious landmark is the Training Facility. It is one of the many in the Empire, where shinobi and members of Godai teams can sign a 'tile' to suit their training needs. The active personnel of the Training facility are members of the Imperial military, being capable shinobi who use ninjutsu to alter and shape the requested space to adhere to the requests. Landmarks and points of interests: * Cho Compound * Sarutobi Compound * Grand Bazaar * Azumi, the HQ of the Guardians. * The Training Facility Central Part The central district is a place of commerce and leisure. Where the Grand Bazaar is the place where many good and wares can be bought, the central district is where many more shops and other commercial establishments can be found. Not to mention a large number of inns, taverns and teahouses. There are some parts of the center district where one can find pleasure houses and less 'social accepted' establishments but nothing that has a bad reputation. It is where one also can find the Arsenal, at the border with the northern districts. The Arsenal is the place where one can find armour, weapons and tools from various sources. Shops and workplaces such as smithies and forges are found within the walls of the Arsenal. It is considered one of the places where high-quality gear and weapons can be purchased from various local as clan's smiths. The Police HQ is also located in the central districts. The wall that sets the perimeter of the headquarters is anything but giving a friendly atmosphere. Members of the town guard and police force hold a stern watch, walking the parapets while keeping a good watch on the surrounding. Patrols are sent out from the HQ to do their daily patrols or investigate any reported or possible unrest in the city. Situated to the west of the central district is the HQ of the Intelligence Division. A place that is usually avoided by many as the reputation of the Intelligence Division and how strict they operate. The large complex is one of many secrets and mysteries. The War Academy is also a site located in the central district of the Imperial Capital. It is a learning site for many curious and talented members of the Imperial military, regardless of what corps they serve in. Many veterans and officials give classes and courses that are aimed to give make certain that the next officers in service of the Empire have a better understanding of various aspects of warfare and associated fields. Landmarks and points of interests: * The Arsenal * The Police Corps HQ * The Intelligence Division HQ * The War Academy * Ozawa's Square Northern Part The districts in the northern part of Konohagakure are the locations of various important sites. Such as that of various clan compounds. One close to the Arsenal is the Hon clan compound. With walls setting the perimeter of the clan's compound, one needs to pass through the guarded entrance of the compound. Inside the buildings adhere to the typical Chonobi style and culture. Much like in the Cho and Sarutobi compounds, it seems like a totally different world in the Hon compound. Another important compound is that of the Uchiha clan. It is a place of order and tranquillity. Many consider the Uchiha compound to be one of the most beautiful, only rivalled by that of the Cho and Yamanaka. As one of the largest and oldest compounds, it comes to no surprise that it holds various historical sites - such as the large hall where Daisuke Uchiha ceremony took place when he became the Second Hokage, as later his nephew - Hisoka Uchiha - received his ceremony of becoming the Fourth Hokage. The Yamanaka compound is also located in the northern districts of Konohagakure. It is much like the Uchiha compound, one of tranquillity and peace. Many pay a visit to the clan's compound in order to hire out skilled gardeners or else ask their seers what the future holds for them. In some cases, one can travel to the Yamanaka compound to pay the seers of the clan to communicate with their ancestors. One of the most known places in the city is the Great War cemetery. It is also where the Will of Fire monument is located. The cemetery is where many graves of unfortunate heroes and fighters lie, that faced the enemies of the Fire during the Great War. It is also the site where some prestigious leaders and heroes have been buried, giving the site only more meaning to the people of Konohagakure and the realm. Landmarks and points of interests: * The Hon compound * The Uchiha compound * The Yamanaka compund * The Great War Cemetery / Will of Fire monument Western Part The western part of Konohagakure is one that is considered vital to the Empire of Akino. Many large complexes from which various organs of the Akinian Empire are being ruled and coordinated can be found here. It is for that reason one of the most guarded and secured places - some say even of the whole Akinian Empire. It is the site where the Shinobi Academy is found, adjusted to the Governor's Residence - which used to the Hokage Office complex. Not far from the Governor's Residence and Shinobi Academy is the Hall of Heroes. Located underneath the Hokage Mountain, leads a passage to the long and wide hall where the statues of various important figures can be found - who have been granted such honour due to acts of heroism or royal favour. Another important building is the Jounin Commander's Office. It is from where the regular Imperial military is being coordinated and instructed by the First Major General and Lord Commander of the Fire Province, the highest military rank of the Empire. Closed off and well guarded is the Royal Palace. Its perimeter is sealed off by a stone wall, manned and guarded by members of the Sworn Swords, Tiger Claws and Guardians. Once one is allowed to pass the gates and stern guards, they will find themselves in the large gardens of the Homura dynasty. The large royal palace and its additional facilities are founded within the centre of the large gardens. A more public landmark in the Western part of Konohagakure is the Homura University. A large complex that is considered the largest and most elaborated centre of learning in the Akinian Empire. Build in a style that many have dubbed as 'Akenian', the University is home to some of the brightest minds within the realm. Landmarks and points of interests: * The Shinobi Academy * The Governor's Residence * The Hall of Heroes * The Hokage Mountain Monument * The Homura University * The Jounin Commander's Office * The Royal PalaceCategory:Empire of Akino Category:Konohagakure